<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Our friendship) Up Against the Ropes by dearestducky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729844">(Our friendship) Up Against the Ropes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestducky/pseuds/dearestducky'>dearestducky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drakepad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Comfort, Crushes, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Gay, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Minor Violence, Violence, drakepad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestducky/pseuds/dearestducky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident during one of Darkwing’s missions, Drake is forced to stay home and rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drakepad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Drakepad fic, woohoo!</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy it!! Please leave kudos &amp; a comment if you enjoyed &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also..if anyone (for some reason) isn’t aware, “Drake” and “Darkwing” are the same character :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“DW!” </p>
<p>That was the last word Darkwing had heard. The fear-filled cry from his beloved sidekick echoed through his ears until nothing but a ringing silence could be heard. </p>
<p>“L-Launch... pad...” He groaned out as he fell. </p>
<p>As his head thumped against the ground his vision blurred into nothing but a mixture of colours, before turning to eventual darkness. He could just about make out Launchpad’s silhouette rushing towards him until his vision was swept away from him completely. Darkwing’s body froze. All movements came to a dead stop. As his back lay against the ground, the silky fabric of his costume quickly changed to a hue of red as the blood rushed out of him; his chest, his head, and the corner of his beak. He looked lifeless. </p>
<p>“DW, NO! NO, NO, NO!” Launchpad continued to scream whilst running to the mallard. He quickly reached Darkwing’s side and without a second thought, he swooped his beloved hero into his arms, clutching Darkwing close to his chest as he sobbed. Buckets of tears rushed out of Launchpad’s eyes, his feathers growing damp, but he didn’t care. All that rested on his mind was Darkwing- HIS Darkwing. </p>
<p>He stood in the silence, frozen in shock as he stared at the presumably lifeless duck in his arms. He dropped to his knees and yanked off his scarf- his lucky scarf- and pressed it against the wound on Darkwing’s chest. He wiped the blood, then pressed harder. His hands shook in fear. The brightness of the scarf soon became overrun by the dark blood, but with a final sniff and a wipe of his eye, Launchpad rose to his feet once more. </p>
<p>As he held Darkwing tightly in his arms, Launchpad fled the battleground. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, not stopping for anyone- though there weren’t many people around at 3:26 am anyways. He kept running and running; racing his way through the streets, internally thankful that the hospital was nearby. Maybe it wasn’t too late... </p>
<p>“HELP! D-DW!” Were the only words Launchpad could breathlessly pant out as he burst through the hospital doors. His chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. As soon as the receptionist had caught sight of Darkwing, two doctors were immediately on their way. Darkwing’s condition was critical, and despite how desperately Launchpad yearned to stay by his side, he was forced to give up his hero and allow the doctors to take him away. The sidekick reluctantly lay the mallard onto the hospital bed, and anxiously watched as Darkwing was wheeled down a hallway and around a corner... Launchpad sighed as he fell back into the chair; his mind racing with anxious thoughts. “Is DW dead? Will he be alright? What will happen to Gosalyn?” He internally asked himself. Eventually, he tucked his body over forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and his palms against his eyes. He continued to quietly sob, shaking in the cold, empty waiting room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir?” A voice finally broke the silence but received no answer. “Sir!” The voice exclaimed once more, now a bit firmer. Launchpad shot up, lifting his arms and head from his knees. Startled, he anxiously looked to the nurse standing a few feet away from him, not yet realising he had zoned out for the past number of hours. </p>
<p>“You’re here with Mr Darkwing...correct?” The nurse asked whilst jotting something down into a notebook. His eyebrows were furrowed and his tone was a mixture of uncertainty and guilt. Launchpad stared at him from the seat. </p>
<p>“Uh-huh! Is DW okay?” Launchpad quickly jumped out of the chair, nodding eagerly for an answer.</p>
<p>“Well... You may come to see him, if you wish,” The elderly nurse spoke slowly, seeming to choose his words carefully. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked up from his notebook, frightening Launchpad with a penetrating gaze. “The doctor will be here in a moment.” The nurse finished before walking off. Launchpad watched as he left. </p>
<p>Just as the nurse had predicted, the doctor soon came waltzing around the corner. Her brown eyes were fixated on a chart within her paws; carefully reading a mixture of numbers and words spread across the sheet, examining them carefully. </p>
<p>“Oh hey! Are you, uh.. the doctor helping DW?” Launchpad nervously asked the canine, who looked up from her chart. She gave him a forced smile. </p>
<p>“Why yes; I’m Dr Hound,” she stretched out her hand, giving Launchpad a handshake. </p>
<p>“Aw, great!” Launchpad bounced from foot to foot, “How is he? Can I see him?” He quickly asked, growing excitedly impatient. Dr Hound’s face went pale with the question. She bit down onto her lower lip and gave a small sigh.</p>
<p>“Mr Darkwing... isn’t in the best condition right now...” Launchpad’s face, and heart, dropped. “You are more than welcome to come see him; although I can’t promise it will be an easy sight.” She explained, leaving Launchpad crawling with more questions.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah... I just want to see him,” Launchpad’s tone grew quiet. </p>
<p>He followed Dr Hound down the same hallway he watched Darkwing get wheeled down hours prior. They walked slowly, slow enough for Launchpad to see the numerous patients inside each room they passed. Each patient looked sickly; some appearing worse than others. Launchpad quickly looked down, hating the sight. But alas, the pair soon reached the end of the hallway, where one door lay shut.</p>
<p>“Mr Darkwing is inside this room,” Dr Hound began, giving a small smile, “Oh, but he isn’t awake at the moment, and won’t be awake anytime soon. In fact, based on his condition, this may be the best time for you to see him.” She said, sounding more happy than she aught. Launchpad looked on in confusion at her, though he decided to save the questions for later </p>
<p>“...Can I go in?” He asked, receiving a small nod. Dr Hound then opened the door and allowed Launchpad to enter the room, then quickly shut the door behind him, leaving him alone with Darkwing. </p>
<p>The room was large and empty. There were hospital beds lined against the pale, white walls; each bed empty, except for the one closest to the door. Inside the bed lay the masked mallard; his mask still intact, but the rest of his costume tossed messily onto one of the chairs beside his bed.</p>
<p>“D- Darkwing...” Launchpad whispered out, choking on his painful sobs which he desperately fought back. He slowly walked over to the bed, his body shaking in fear of what’s to come. The duck had never felt such extreme emotions; his heart sank to his stomach, an ill feeling clogging his insides. Launchpad stood next to the bed, looking down at the mallard. His hand rested atop of Darkwing’s as he slowly sat down onto the chair. </p>
<p>Darkwing lay still. His eyes shut, arms against his side, and his head rested against the pillow. White bandages were wrapped around the top of his head, and more were around his chest. His breathing was slow, but he was alive. </p>
<p>Launchpad carefully examined his best friend; looking the frail duck up and down until catching sight of a familiar hue of yellow. Launchpad’s yellow scarf, which was still drenched in blood, lay clasped inside Darkwing’s left hand. The fabric was laying across Darkwing’s body atop the hospital blanket, and the end was wrapped in his hand. Launchpad’s beak curled into a bittersweet smile at the sight. </p>
<p>He held onto his friend’s hand, slowly rubbing his large thumb against the mallard’s knuckles. His hand was significantly smaller than Launchpad’s; small and alarmingly bony, though his long feathers felt as soft as a duckling’s. </p>
<p>Launchpad continued to gently run his thumb across the feathers, anxiously watching Darkwing. He observed the gentle rise and fall of his best friend’s chest and the occasional twitch of his body. There was nothing but stillness and silence, but that occasional twitch brought hope to Launchpad’s heart. He began to relax himself, reassured that Darkwing would be fine; he always was! But on the other hand, they have never been caught off guard like they were today. Launchpad hung his head in guilt, thinking back to the accident. Though his head soon perked up when there was more than just a twitch from his friend; Darkwing let out a soft groan as he adjusted himself. He rolled his shoulders then stretched his arms forwards, his eyes shutting tight as he stretched, then even tighter once he groaned in pain. His hand clutched onto the scarf as he slowly opened his eyes. </p>
<p>“...Launchpad?” He groaned out; his voice groggy.</p>
<p>“DW!” His faithful sidekick responded, jumping to his feet and squeezing Darkwing’s hand. “Gee, I-I thought you were a goner!” he admitted, slowly sitting back down and looking to Darkwing. “Negaduck got you pretty bad... But hey, you’re awake now! How’re ya feelin’ DW?” Launchpad’s words came out in a rush as tears formed in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Fine, I’m fine,” Darkwing muttered, his voice rather shaken. He let out a deep breath before lifting himself, sitting upright in the bed. He gasped in pain, hissing through his teeth. “...ouch.” </p>
<p>“Maybe you should keep resting... Dr Hound said your condition is critical,” Launchpad slowly released Darkwing’s hand. </p>
<p>“Critical? Oh, come on!” Darkwing rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Wait- Dr who now?” he questioned, then slowly gazed around the room as his body froze. “Launchpad, where the heck are we? What happened?” He exclaimed in question, turning his head sharply to face his partner, then immediately wincing in painful regret. </p>
<p>“You, uh... You...” Launchpad muttered, biting his lower beak and pointing to Darkwng’s chest. “Don’t you remember?” He said, looking at Darkwing in horror. “Negaduck s-“ </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re awake!” A voice exclaimed from the door. A doctor rushed over to the bed, receiving a confused expression from Darkwing. “This is... rather unexpected,” the doctor gawked, immediately inspecting the duck. “You... How are you awake?” He questioned to himself, quickly grabbing a notebook and jotting something down. </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘how’? I’m perfectly fine! ...Give or take a few pains,” Darkwing replied.</p>
<p>“But... But you...” He struggled to speak, continuing to gape in awe at Darkwing’s condition.</p>
<p>“Just spit it out already!”</p>
<p>“Dr Hound told us your condition was critical,” he began, flicking through a few pages before dropping the notebook onto the table. “You shouldn’t be able to move, or even be awake at this time,” he explained, examining the Duck. “In fact... your injuries don’t seem nearly as extreme as she said...” </p>
<p>“Dr Bernard? What are you doing in here- Oh! He’s awake?” Dr Hound growled at the other doctor, furrowing her eyebrows, then stared at Darkwing as she entered the room. She held a tray of numerous medicines.</p>
<p>“I was just questioning the same thing,” he furrowed his brows at her suspiciously. “You told us he’s in critical condition,” he began, taking a look at Darkwing, “though clearly, he’s not.” Dr Bernard approached her. He looked down at the tray and gawked, “I do hope these medicines aren’t intended to be used on him.” He eyed her, before huffing out a sigh. “I’ll be taking over with this treatment. You may leave,” </p>
<p>“I can’t just leave.”</p>
<p>“You can and you will.” Dr Bernard raised a finger to his name tag, pointing to the words ‘medical director’. Dr Hound gave a huff, reluctantly leaving the room.</p>
<p>“Apologies about that, Mr Darkwing.” Dr Bernard sighed, walking back to the ducks. “Dr Hound can be... a bit reckless to say the least... I’m afraid your friend will have to leave for the time being; further examination of your state will be needed.” </p>
<p>Darkwing looked to Launchpad, then to Dr Bernard. </p>
<p>“No need to look so glum; I can already tell you’ll be alright. Most of our patients sustaining gunshot wounds have an 80 percent survival rate,” he smiled to the mallard, “Though based on your current heart rate, that number may be increased to 95.”</p>
<p>“Why that’s great DW!” Launchpad exclaimed, excitedly smiling at Darkwing.</p>
<p>“Yep, yep, yep,” Darkwing smirked, laying backwards on the bed, getting himself comfy. “I am Darkwing Duck after all.” He winked at Launchpad. </p>
<p>Dr Bernard chuckled softly as he watched the two, “I hate to interrupt but I really must proceed with this examination. If all goes well, you should be free to go home within the next few hours.” The doctor smiled, watching as both Darkwing and Launchpad’s faces lit up. </p>
<p>And with that said, Launchpad begrudgingly left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Comfort of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking a while to post this chapter!! Hope you all enjoy it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You comfy enough, DW?” Launchpad asked, fixing a pillow behind the mallard’s back. </p>
<p>“Yep, yep, yep, I’m alright,” he sighed happily, “just glad to be home,” Drake responded, relaxing into the familiar couch. His body sunk into the cushions as he cuddled into them, sighing gratefully to be resting on something that wasn't concrete or a hospital bed. He grabbed the remote and pointed it towards the TV, filling the silence of the house.</p>
<p>Gosalyn was to spend the day, and night, next door; The Muddlefoots and Drake had already arranged the sleepover days prior, much to Drake’s annoyance. The coincidental timing was now perfect for the father’s recovery, although, Gosalyn hadn’t yet been told what had happened- and Drake planned to keep it that way. He was a master at hiding his injuries, after all.</p>
<p>Following after the mallard and mirroring his actions, Launchpad sat down on the couch next to Drake, eyeing him up and down. He hummed worriedly to himself, his brows furrowing at the mental reminder of bandages beneath drakes shirt.</p>
<p>“Launchpad I’m alright,” Drake reassured him, smiling softly to the bigger duck, almost sensing the worry.</p>
<p>“Oh I know, DW... but I just wanna make sure,” He exclaimed, “You got, uh... pretty badly hurt...” Launchpad then stared down at Drake’s hands as his eyes widened and his brows lifted. “Oh hey, you still have it!”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Drake hummed in confusion, then looked down at his hands, “Oh! Yeah, your scarf- Sorry it’s uh... a bit ruined,” He chuckled sheepishly, lofting and returning the blood-stained garment. It hadn’t left his hand since he woke from surgery.</p>
<p>“Oh no need’ta worry! We can just wash it,” Launchpad shook the situation off, giving a dismissive wave of his hand before planting the fabric down onto the armrest. “Hey, It’s a pretty good thing Gosalyn ain’t home, ay DW? Boy, she woulda freaked out more than I did if she saw yer sta- err.. condition!” Launchpad commented, adjusting the pillows behind Drake one more time. </p>
<p>“Yeah-...” Drake paused, looking down at himself almost pitifully, before bouncing back up to stare at Launchpad. An eager and egotistical glare was in his eyes. “But we all know I’ll bounce back up and into action!” Drake exclaimed, punching the air confidently. “Why, I’m ready to face Negaduck again right this instant!” </p>
<p>“Woah- No way! You’re not going anywhere near him until you’re all better; Doctor’s orders!” Launchpad gently pushed him back against the couch and waved his index finger in front of Drake’s face warningly, receiving a disgruntled groan from the other. </p>
<p>“Well, what am I supposed to do in the meantime, then?!” He yapped like a child, crossing his arms in a tantrum. “Just lay here looking pretty?!” He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well- you’ve already got the pretty part down,” Launchpad smiled innocently at him.</p>
<p>Drake’s face flushed into a flurry of red, choking on air as he gave a desperate attempt to comprehend just what the other had said. He quickly snapped his head around to stare directly up at the Launchpad, though couldn’t quite spit out the words he had meant to say. His heart skipped a beat at that moment; the mallard was completely overridden with a tremendous amount of embarrassment, yet joy, whilst the other duck looked on in oblivious confusion to what had happened. It wasn’t very often he got compliments, or at least one about his physical features. </p>
<p>“Uhh- You alright, DW…? Yer, uh- yer as red as an apple,” Launchpad chuckled softly as he scratched the side of his head. Drake watched every move; his face soon falling into a goofy, love ridden smile.</p>
<p>“You, um... You think I’m... pretty?” He asked nervously, playing with his hands as he averted eye contact, then swiftly looked back up at the other. Drake tried desperately to push back the grin growing on his face, though failed despite his attempts. </p>
<p>Launchpad, thankfully, didn’t question nor notice the growing nervousness of his partner; the duck just looked on innocently, smiling at Drake as he answered, “Of course I do!” Was all he responded, offering nothing further. </p>
<p>Drake’s heart skipped and fluttered with Launchpad’s smile; his flattering compliment along with that expression was enough to send the man’s heart racing and his beak smiling. Though, he didn't quite know why. Was this what having a true best friend felt like? It must be.</p>
<p>“Uhh, you alright, DW?” Launchpad questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side as he glanced down at Drake, “You’ve been staring at me for quite a while there,”</p>
<p>“I’m alright? OH! Uh- yep yep yep, I’m fine, LP. Just.. relaxing.”</p>
<p>“If you say so!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After spending too much time relaxing, the now bored Drake Mallard pulled himself off of the couch, his movements almost effortless. Launchpad watched him closely, keeping an eye on him despite his improved state. </p>
<p>He watched as Drake sauntered to the kitchen, a slight hobble in his walk, though it was hard to miss if you weren’t paying attention - and Launchpad was paying very close attention. He noticed the slower-than-normal movement of his best friend, and of course the happy flicking of Drake’s tail when he eyed his favourite snacks in the cupboard... and who on earth could miss that soft shine in his eyes that lit up when he was excited? Launchpad noticed it all. True he may be a little slow in some places, but with Drake? That’s where most of his attention fixated. Soon enough, Launchpad was following after him, towering above the smaller mallard who was - with no victory - attempting to reach up into the highest cupboard. </p>
<p>“Need some help?” The taller smiled, secretly awing at the adorable attempts from the smaller. </p>
<p>Drake opened his beak to protest, but with a defeated sigh, he soon allowed his arms to fall limp to his sides, “That would... be appreciated- hrk!” Suddenly he was hoisted into the air; Launchpad held onto Drake’s waist, lifting him up so that he was eye-level with the cupboards. Drake was stunned. He sat frozen in midair, then hesitantly moved his arm forwards, grabbing what he had craved. He turned his head ever so slightly to look back at Launchpad behind him. </p>
<p>“Heh, thanks Launchpad.” He muttered out, his smile growing.</p>
<p>Launchpad’s grip on him soon changed; instead of his hands holding onto his waist, he slowly slid one arm forwards so that it was wrapped around Drake’s body, then moved his other arm afterwards, careful not to drop the man. Launchpad hugged him from behind, all whilst still holding him. </p>
<p>Drake basked in the comfort, his eyes slowly closing. His tail slightly wagged, flicking from side to side like a dog. He allowed himself to be hugged for a while longer, before clearing his throat. </p>
<p>“You can put me down now, LP,” he said, rather disappointed but his voice friendly.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hehe... sorry.” Launchpad listened and slowly put Drake down, blushing softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to comment and leave kudos!! It really encourages me to write more 👉👈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightly Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: A large part of this chapter involves violence. I tried not to make it extremely descriptive, but please be cautious if you're sensitive to that stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evening was approaching fast, faster than either duck would have liked. Launchpad was sat by the window, gazing out of the glass and watching as the sky was darkening by the second. The dark blue hues mixed with the gray; the moon was full, peeking out from the behind the clouds and offering a spot of light against the rooftops, causing the shadows to be casted against the hard pavement. His mind wandered back to Drake, who just so happened to appear next to him. </p><p>“Ready to go, LP?” Drake asked, adjusting his purple cape around his shoulders and fixing his mask. He was lucky he had a spare costume laying about. </p><p>“Gee, I dunno, DW-” Launchpad stared down at him and nervously swallowed, running his eyes up and down Darkwings body, “-What if Negduck is out there?” </p><p>“Oh come on, Launchpad!” Drake whined, “Just because we had one minor setback doesn't mean I can't face him again... Besides, i’ve fought - and won - against that fiendish Negaduck more times than I can count! What's going to be so different this time?” </p><p>“But shouldn’t you- uh... Shouldn't you rest up just a bit longer?”  Launchpad begged, grabbing Darkwings hand and clasping it between his own two hands. He bent down slightly as to maintain eye contact with Darkwing, his eyes full of plea like a puppy.</p><p>“Launchpad, Launchpad...-” Darkwing shook his head slowly from left to right, clicking his tongue in the process. “-You don't need to worry, Pal. Negaduck probably isn't even out there! Let's just get tonight’s patrol over and done with, alright?” He suggested, speaking calmly and offering a reassuring smile. His voice was gentle, as if he was speaking to a child. </p><p>Launchpad slowly released his hold of Darkwing’s hand, and gave out an anxious sigh. Eventually, he gave in. “Alright, DW... Besides, if anyone can defeat Negaduck in a fight, it's you!” </p><p>“That’s the spirit!“</p><p> </p><p>Using the ratcatcher, Launchpad and Darkwing took their usual route around the streets of St. Canard, though... all was quiet. Some civilians slept peacefully while some were still working late. The streets were empty. Not a villain was in sight; Darkwing was sure he would've seen at least one of the fearsome five about, but to his disappointment, there was nothing.</p><p>“Its... quiet. Too quiet.” Darkwing hummed, looking from left to right as they drove, becoming even more frustrated by the minute. “Theres bound to be SOME sort of crime happening,” He huffed, bringing the ratcatcher to a halt as the tires shrieked. “A bank robbery? Break in? SOMETHING!” Darkwing yelled, then fell silent, bringing his fingers to his chin as he thought. </p><p>And as if Darkwing’s prayers were answered, an unusual crash could be heard, echoing from down the street.</p><p>“Ah-hah! I knew something was bound to show up,” Darkwing exclaimed proudly, jumping off of the ratcatcher as he examined the area. Launchpad followed after him, nervously looking left and right for a suspect.</p><p>As the two approached the location of the noise, they slowed their movements. Launchpad and Darkwing pushed their backs against the wall of a bakery as they slowly crept their way forwards, sneaking in silence. Once at the corner, Darkwing began his grand entrance. </p><p>“I am the terror that flaps in the night!” He began as an enormous cloud of blue smoke engulfed the area. “I am the food stain that ruins your good shirt... I am Darkwiiiing Duck!” Launchpad stood back and watched as his hero disappeared before reappearing around the corner of the bakery. Darkwing held his cape high above his head, searching left and right for a villain which wasn't present. </p><p>“Oh come on! What a waste of a great entrance.” Darkwing crossed his arms across his chest. His beak curled up into a pout as he watched the culprit - which was a raccoon - flee from behind a trash can. “I hate when this happens...” He kicked at the ground and sighed. “Lets just go home, LP.” He sighed, turning to walk away. </p><p>“Not on my watch,” a deep, musky voice growled from the shadows, following with a sinister chuckle, “i thought I got rid of you!” Negaduck continued to growl as he jumped from the rooftop. He fell from the building, slamming his foot against Darkwing’s back and sending the hero collapsing with a thud.</p><p>“DW!” Launchpad shrieked, hating the all too familiar situation. A sense of terror rushed through him.</p><p>Negaduck continued to restrain the hero against the ground, smashing his foot firmly against the struggling duck with no mercy. “You won't be going anywhere, Dipwing,” Negaduck finished, stomping his foot harder against Darkwing’s back, receiving an agonising groan. </p><p> Launchpad raced to the scene, charging towards both ducks with a face full of fury. He grunted, his breathing heavy as he was overcome with a protective rage. He halted as he came face to face with Negaduck. </p><p>“Oh, boo-hoo. Poor Dipwing can't fend for himself, huh?” Negaduck mocked as he dodged a punch from Launchpad, jumping off of Darkwing’s back after giving a final blow to his spine. “Needs his little sidekick to fight for him?” He continued to mock, enjoying the angry, painful growls from Darkwing. </p><p>He continued to dodge Launchpad’s attacks, enjoying the frustrated look growing on the bigger duck’s face. He watched as Launchpad turned to look back at Darkwing, who was struggling to get up. Darkwing wheezed; his breaths loud and heavy as he fought for air. His back rose and fell as his breathing grew deeper. Negaduck took the opportunity to slash at Launchpad with his left hand, then smash at the side of Launchpad’s beak with his right, all whilst Launchpad was distracted. He sent Launchpad flying backwards with the punches. </p><p>“Not much of a sidekick, are ya? You’re as weak as he is!” </p><p>Launchpad looked at the ground sorrowfully, then instantly snapped his attention back to Negaduck.</p><p>“NO! Darkwing is the strongest hero there is!” He argued back, closings both of his fists and forcing his way back to Negaduck. </p><p>Darkwing continued to struggle, attempting to stand up and resisting the pain shooting through his back to his chest. Eventually he rose to his feet, but stumbled in an agonising victory. But it wasn't over yet. The masked mallard grabbed onto the wall for support as he slowly walked. Both Negaduck and Launchpad turned their attention to him.</p><p>“Oh look who decided to join us-” Negaduck grinned, reaching inside his cape, “-Doesn’t this seem... familiar to you?” An evil smirk grew onto his face as he pulled out the same gun, aiming it at Darkwing. “I suppose one bullet wasn't enough for you. Maybe three or four will do the trick?”</p><p>“You don't scare me, Negaduck.” Darkwing murmured, burrowing his eyebrows in anger as he watched Negaduck’s slim finger trail to the trigger. </p><p>“NO!” Launchpad screamed, launching himself towards Negaduck and whacking the gun out of his hand. He grabbed a hold of Negaduck’s wrist, restraining him tightly. </p><p>Darkwing attempted to hobble over, but a sense of weakness flushed through his body as soon as he released his grasp on the wall. He desperately reached for it again, pushing away his stubbornness and accepting his state.</p><p>“GET HIM, LP!” He yelled from the wall, watching as Negaduck broke free from Launchpad’s grasp. Launchpad then shot his head back to look at Darkwing. “I SAID GET HIM! YOU CAN DO IT!”</p><p>Negaduck’s fist was flying once Launchpad turned his head back to face him. With great confidence, Launchpad reached for the first, catching it in his hand. He squeezed it as tightly as he could; his jaw clenched and his teeth showed themselves whilst Negaduck gasped in pain. Launchpad’s bear-like hand trapped the smaller hand, and he swore he could've heard a crack here or there. Negaduck cried out in pain, feeling the bone snapping in his finger. </p><p>“GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME, ” Negaduck shrieked, struggling in Launchpad’s grasp. Tears streamed down his face as his fist was lost in Launchpad’s paw. The bigger soon released him, and Negaduck fell to the concrete. He then reached for his gun, holding it in his other hand and pointing it at Launchpad as he quivered. Launchpad froze as he started at him. He quickly looked to Darkwing, who was now dragging himself to the battleground. </p><p>The pain from the attacks shot through Darkwing’s chest, but at least he was able to walk now. He grabbed his gas gun and pointed it at Negaduck, who panicked and pointed his own gun at Darkwing. Launchpad took the opportunity to snatch Negaduck’s weapon. </p><p>Negaduck pulled himself to his knees, panting heavily as he sobbed at the pain in his fist. </p><p>“So... What were you saying about my sidekick and I being weak?” Darkwing mocked, towering above Negaduck with a grin.</p><p>Negaduck stayed silent, staring up at him as tears trickled down his face. He clutched onto his wrist, rubbing at his bruised hand as the distant sound of police sirens grew nearer. Eventually the police car arrived to the scene, and two policemen stepped out. Once the gun and Negaduck had been handed over to the cops, Launchpad and Darkwing watched as the police car drove away.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice going out there, Launchpad! You really showed that villainous Negaduck who’s boss!” Darkwing applauded, leaning onto Launchpad’s arm for support then patting him on the back. </p><p>“I... I Didn't mean to hurt him that much. I just hated seeing what he did to you.” Launchpad’s voice was honest as he looked down at Darkwing. He wrapped his arm around the hero’s shoulders, keeping him steady as they walked back to the ratcatcher.</p><p>“Hey, cheer up, big guy! Negaduck’s locked up, and we’re alive. That's what matters, right?” Darkwing reassured. </p><p>“But what about you?” Launchpad started, “He was.. He was going to kill you!”</p><p>“He was going to ATTEMPT to kill me, ” Darkwing corrected, “You know that it would be impossible to take out Darkwing Duck that easily.”</p><p>“Oh I know... I just... worry... Don’t you?”</p><p>“I don't need to worry when I've got the best sidekick in the world, ” Darkwing smiled up at Launchpad, then climbed onto the ratcatcher. “C’mon, let's just get home.”</p><p>“Heh...alright DW, ” Launchpad giggled at the compliment, his cheeks warming as butterflies danced in his stomach. The two then drove off through the city, heading straight back home for a much-needed sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, please feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!! Thank you so much for reading :)</p><p>**Edit: The next chapter will be posted a bit late as i am currently focusing on exams for school. Sorry for the delay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the late update! School has sadly started again for me and I have many exams,,, The next few updates may take a while until I finish exams, but I do plan on continuing this fic!</p>
<p>Also- apologies that this chapter is quite a filler chapter. I wanted to stop as the next scene includes something I want to be in a separate chapter, lol. Keep an eye peeled for chapter 5 👀 it gets good, I promise.</p>
<p>Anyways- Enjoy!!! &lt;3 </p>
<p>Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Darkwing entered the house, he allowed himself to collapse. His body grew limp as he fell forwards, but before the mallard could hit the ground, Launchpad grabbed a hold of him from behind. Darkwing mumbled out a thank you as he lay limp in Launchpad’s arms.</p>
<p>“Woah- Careful, DW! Ya could've hurt yourself even more, there.” Launchpad slowly brought Darkwing to his feet. His hands slowly slid off of Darkwing’s waist once the mallard was balanced. </p>
<p>“Yep, yep, yep- Careful, right, ” he shook off while yawning. The mallard’s attention was more than focused on getting to his bed; the sweet softness of his blanket, along with his comforter, always worked wonders at reducing the night’s loneliness. Though, despite that, Drake wouldn't throw much of a fuss over loneliness, instead he would welcome it; it was nice to have a bit of quiet time to yourself after spending all day with your daughter and sidekick, after all. But more often that he would've liked, the White Mallard did find himself falling victim to the devil of isolation. Those times felt like cold, dark nights that were too quiet for comfort, along with the dreaded feeling that something was missing. Or someone... Oh how he hated that feeling. It was a feeling that seemed to pull at his heart, scrambling the strings and sending caterpillars to crawl through his stomach before turning to into a chrysalis, only to then burst at the sight of his sidekick in the morning. Drake found it amazing to finally get some company. </p>
<p>“Well, I'm getting changed before bed-” Drake mumbled, turning his back to Launchpad in a slow manner, before heading towards the staircase. “I’ll be down in a moment, ” he added, giving an exhausted sigh before continuing to walk. Launchpad watched as he left, keeping an eye on his hero until he was suddenly hit with memory. </p>
<p>“Oh! DW, wait!” He called after, jogging his way up the staircase, “You gotta change your bandages. Need me to grab some from downstairs?” He offered, walking up to Darkwing’s side and smiling down at him. </p>
<p>“Oh! I uh... I think there's a few in my room, ” he explained, knowing his words were true. The mallard always kept a spare first aid kit in his bedroom. After all, It was a lot easier to treat his wounds in secret that way. </p>
<p>Darkwing continued to drag himself to his bedroom, shutting the door then flopping himself down onto his bed. His aching body fell limp, resulting in a groan. After several, long minutes, Darkwing pulled himself up, and began to remove his costume. </p>
<p>He soon sat upright and cross-legged on his bed; purple shorts seemed to be the only clothing that covered him, except for the bandages wrapped around his upper half. Slowly his hands moved upwards to tug at them; a desperate attempt to unravel them soon turned to failure. He tried again and again, before realising they were taped at the middle of his back- coincidentally, the only spot he couldn’t reach.  </p>
<p>He sighed and opened his beak, “LAUNCHPAAAD,” he called out.</p>
<p>“Everything alright, DW?” Launchpad hesitantly opened the door, “wuh- sorry, didn’t realised you were changing, heh heh..” he apologised with a bashful blush, pulling the door shut once more.</p>
<p>“NO! No, I just... Can you give me a hand? I can’t get these blasted bandages off of me!” He grumbled, looking over at launchpad who reopened the door.</p>
<p>“Oh uh, sure thing!” He entered the room, gently closing the door. Drake watched him as he came in; he watched as the larger man instantly grabbed the new bandages from the drawers, and continued to watch as said man sat himself down onto the bed. </p>
<p>Launchpad sat behind Drake; his body mirrored the mallard’s as he crossed his legs, adjusting himself to be more comfortable. The larger duck raised his hand, the size similar to a bear’s, though more gentle, loving. Launchpad began to unravel the bandages, loosening them carefully before guiding them from Drake’s body until they were a scrambled pile on the bed. Drake shuddered at the sudden coldness, but basked in the feeling of freedom. Finally, he could breathe. Launchpad moved to lift the new bandages, but was stopped by a gentle hand planting itself on his wrist.</p>
<p>“Please- I, uh... I want them off for a while,” Drake said breathily, though calmly. His tranquil state and tone sent a rush of trust through Launchpad, who then released the bandages from his grasp. He trusted Drake more than anyone, so surely it wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“Well, alright then-“ Launchpad smiled, then slowly began to remove his jacket. Once removed he wrapped it around Drake’s body, who instinctively moved his arms through the arm holes, “Though you need to keep warm.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Launchpad.” Drake allowed his body to slowly fall back, now leaning against Launchpad’s torso. His voice remained in a calm tone; everything about him seemed calm at the moment. Too calm. Though Launchpad didn’t think much of this; the hero was probably just relieved to be home, right?</p>
<p>Launchpad’s arms were wrapped around the mallard, holding him close, almost cradling him. Drake froze for a moment, staring up at him before allowing himself to relax once more. He cuddled against the larger duck’s chest, giving a content sigh. </p>
<p>“I like this,”</p>
<p>“Like what, DW?”</p>
<p>“This! You, me... Alone in the comfort of the night. It's nice, don't you think?”</p>
<p>“Of course! Why, every moment with you is real nice, DW. Always have been!”</p>
<p>Drake then fell silent. The compliments forced a smile to his beak; he felt loved, appreciated. Launchpad was great at making him feel that way. </p>
<p>Drake then moved away from the hug; Launchpad jumped slightly, afraid that he may have upset his partner.</p>
<p>“Everything alright?” He questioned softly, keeping his eyes fixated on the smaller man.</p>
<p>“Yep, yep-“ Drake hobbled off of the bed, “-I’m gonna make something to eat. You want anything?” </p>
<p>“Let me help.” Launchpad followed him off of the bed, and Drake gave no complaint. The two then trekked down the staircase; Drake wearing nothing but his shorts and Launchpad’s coat, and Launchpad wearing his trousers and shirt. LP was surprised how the smaller could tackle the coldness of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>